


It's Going to be Okay

by TinyB84



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash finds himself at the door of the Cerulean Gym and doesn't know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going to be Okay

Misty hadn't seen Ash in years, not since she chose to return to the gym when he continued his adventures. So to say she was surprised when he showed up at her door at 3 in the morning would be an understatement. 

“Ash?” Misty questioned “what are you doing here?”

“I needed someone to talk to” Ash slurred.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No, maybe.”

“Come inside, we can sit and have a long chat.”

Ash put up no resistance as Misty grabbed his wrist and led him to her bedroom.

“No one will disturb us in here.” Misty whispered

Ash sat down on the bed while Misty sat by the desk. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing if they should say something.

“My mom pasted away a few days ago.” Ash finally said.

“Oh Ash, I'm so sorry.” Misty said as she got up and sat next to Ash on the bed.

“It hasn't fully hit me yet, the fact that shes no longer here to give me her advice. Gary didn't come out of the research lab for two days after he heard. We had to have one of the pokemon use hypnosis to finally get him to sleep. I haven't been able to sleep more than a couple hours at time since the professor told me.” Ash didn't realize he had started to cry until he felt Mistys hand on his cheek brushing away the tears. “this is the first time ive cried since I found out. At the funeral I felt as though I should have been crying, but the tears just didn’t come. I guess I just didn’t want it to be real.” A violent sob racked through Ashs body.  
Misty reached for him and wrapped him in a hug as she started crying herself.

“I don’t know if I can do it Misty. Moms been there for me since the beginning, and know shes gone. For the first time in my life I don’t have the drive to do anything.” Ashs crying got harded and he was heaving breaths by the time he finished talking.

“I know Ash, she was the mother I never had. I don’t know what to do. The one thing I know is that we’ll do it together.” She hugged him tighter before going on. 

“Its going to be okay.”

“How do you know? What if I wake up tomorrow and cant even get out of bed? What if I cant function without trying to call her and remember shes not here and break down in public?” Ash barely managed to finish the last word before another violent sob ran through him.

“It wont be easy, most days youll be able to function like normal. You will have days where it feels like the world is collapsing around you. But you can and will get through it, you know why?"

“Why?” Ashs voice was hoarse and barely audible

Misty took Ashs chin and made him look her right in the eyes. “Because I’ll be right there with you every step of the way. Through the good and the bad, I will never leave you. I promse.”

Misty had begun crying again and didn’t realise it until Ash brushed it away. His hand lingered on her cheek for just a moment before he moved his lips closer to hers. Mistys heart was pounding when Ashs lips met hers. She couldn’t pull a coherant thought out of her head until he pulled away slightly resting his forehead on hers. It was quick, sloppy due to ash still being slightly drunk. Despite that Mitsy was in heaven. The boy she had a crush on all those yeasr ago was finally kissing her. 

“Thank you Misty.” Ash whispered as Misty was finally brought back to earth.

“For what?”

“For always being there for me when I needed you. Even back when we were travelling together, you were one of the reasons I never gave up. It took me awhile to realise it, but I did.” Ash paused and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “Misty, I love you.”

Misty began to cry harder than she had before. “It took you this long to realise that?” She said in a joking manner to try and lighten the mood a bit. Ash just gave her his trademark look when he didn’t fully understand what wa going on. 

“I don’t get it, whats so funny?” Ash asked

“Its just ironic that you would be the one to say that to me. I always figured you would never be mature enough to know what love was and would have to tell you how I felt first.” Mitsy said shaking her head

That only made Ash even more confused than he previously was.

“Misty,” Ash said trying to get her to look at him again “what are you trying to tell me?”

“Some things never change.” Misty chuckled. “Im saying that I love you too.” Misty reched for his cheek as she said it. She pulled him in to a deep and passionate kiss. ‘I guess some things do change’ Misty thought as the kiss ended. Misty looked at the clock on her nightstand and couldnt belive her eyes. 

“Ash, we’ve been talking for two hours. I think you should get some sleep.” Misty said as she yawned. 

Ash got up from the bed and started heading towards the door.

“Where’re you going?” Misty asked

“To go sleep on the couch?” Ash responded as if he was asking a question rather than answering one.

“My bed is big enough for the both of us.” Misty replied. “I don’t mind sharing, Ive had to share my bed with my sisters on more than one occasion.”

Ash hesitated at the door for a moment before heading back over to the bed. Taking his shoes and hat off he got in to bed next to Misty. He felt awkward for a moment before Misty put her arm over his chest and pulled him closer to her.

“Its going to be okay” Misty replied softly as they were feeling faint tug of sleep drifting over them. 

Just before sleep overcame Ash, misty whispered something to him “By the way, wheres pikachu?” Ashs eyes snapped open with the realisation that he had left his friend alnoe on the street outside the bar.

“Pika!” Pikachu called from the window on the other side of Mistys room.

“There he is” Ash replied before getting out of bed and opening the window to let Pikachu in. “Sorry I left you alone buddy. I had a lot on my mind at the moment and wasnt really thinking staight when I left.”

“Pkia Pi” Pikachu said as if to say ‘its okay’.

Ash set his friend down on the floor and got back into bed. Mitsy put her arm around him like she needed him to really be there with her and that she wouldn’t wake up in the morning to find that it had been a dream. Ash looked over at Misty and smiled for the first time in days. “Its going to be okay” were the last words that escaped his mouth befroe he gave in to the exhaution his body had been feeling for days.

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and it would be awesome if you could tell me how i did. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
